


Musings

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Regina's smutty morning musings. Established SQ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bacon, mushrooms and eggs.

Henry and Regina were having breakfast on a sunny Saturday morning in the first days of spring. Henry was going out to meet some friends and Regina was itching to do some gardening. Emma was still asleep, she always loved to sleep in on Saturday mornings - mostly because on Friday nights Regina wore her out by fucking her senseless.

When Henry had left, Regina made Emma breakfast: coffee, bacon, mushrooms, eggs and toast. She needed to feed her sheriff because she had plans for her. Gardening included some heavy lifting, and fucking against the wall included some lifting, too.

Oh, how Regina loved Emma's muscles. She would lick and bite Emma's biceps, ride on Emma's toned thigh or just play with herself while watching Emma's workout. Sometimes Emma needed an incentive to work out more efficiently. Those times, when Emma had done the last set of her workout, they were both so ready and wet that Emma just dived for Regina's cunt.

Regina checked the clock on the wall and decided it was time to wake Emma up. She felt a bit flustered after her earlier thoughts. Maybe she could persuade Emma for a quickie before starting the day's chores?


End file.
